Twilight songs baby
by sarcastic-southern-bookworm
Summary: i'm so bored and these are cute and funny but horrible at the same time further explination inside PLEASE PLEASE READ thanks


Twilight Songs baby

A/N: ok so I'm really bored, I can't sleep, I really want to post something, and I got a laptop for christmas (excuse me while I happy dance[ dancing, dancing ok done so anyways) and I really want to put it to fairly good use. I have like three twilight storeis in the in-progress category but I seem to have writers block, absolutly no inspiration, reviews would help( hint hint) but I'm still Twilight obsesed and the obsesion had to find some kind of outlit so here goes

**I am Happy**

(jasper and alice)

A/N: this is a song from an episode of family guy so I made up the name and I have no idea what episode it is, I had it stuck in my head for a week and I replaced the lyrics so they were relative to Jasper and Alice because I love them, but it could really work for any of them, it's the first one I came up with, all rights to Family Guy and Stephine Meyer

Original Lyrics

I love pancakes, I love pancakes

They make me a happy peter

I am happy I am happy

La la la la la

Twilight Lyrics

I love Jasper , I love Jasper

He makes me a happy Alice

I am happy, I am happy

La La La La La

A/N: can you not see Alice singing that, I got this whole senario to go with it, I see Emmett watching an episode of Family Guy and Alice just happens to see some and catch the song, it gets stuck in her head, she changes the words and then drives Edward crazy( not to mention confuing the hell out of him) by singing it in her head all the time. The next one is Bella and Edward and was inspired by this pics on deviant art if you want to see them there is a link on my profile I seriously recommend it they're adorable

**Mary had a Little Lamb**

(Edward and Bella)

Edward had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb

Edward had a little lamb, whose name was Bella Swan

Everywhere that Edward went, Edward went, Edward went

Everywhere that Edward went the lamb was sure to go

She followed him to class one day, class one day, class one day

She followed him to class one day and that is how they met

He followed her to town one day, town one day, town one day

He followed her to town one day and there he saved her life

She followed him across the world across the world across the world

She followed him across the world, so she could bring him home

And all the fans now sit and wait, sit and wait, sit and wait

And all the fans now sit and wait for her to be his wife

And all the fans now sit and wait, sit and wait, sit and wait

And all the fans now sit and wait for him to take her life

A/N: ok so I was really bored, what else am I supposed to do on an hour long bus ride to school in the morning, I had more verses there were some about Jacob but I can't thing of them now, if you come up with an idea for some more verses send me a review and I'll put it up here and of course I'll give you credit. The next one is Rosalie and Emmett

**Coming 'Round the Mountain**

(Rosalie and Emmett)

A/N: so I don't know if everyone knows this song but we used to sing it all the time on family trips, I'm not even gonna go into to original lyrics, but if you really want to know I'm sure you can look it up

I'll be coming round the mountain when she comes, I'll be coming round the mountain when she comes

I'll be coming round the mountain, I'll be coming round the mountain,

I'll be coming round the mountian when she come

I'll be mauled by a bear when she comes, I'll be mauled by a bear when she comes

I'll be mauled by a bear, I'll be mauled by a bear

I'll be a mauled by a bear when she comes

She will take me to Carlisle when she comes, she will take me to Carlisle when she comes

She will take me to Carlisle, she will take me to Carlisle

She will take me to Carlisle when she comes

She will be my wicked angel when she comes, she will be my wicked angel when she comes

She will be my wicked angel, she will be my wicked angel

She will be my wicked angel when she comes

A/N: that song makes a little more sense if you've read the outtake from twilight called Emmett and the bear which is on Stephine Meyer's website and again I highely recomened if you haven't read it yet, the next is another Edward and Bella

**Daisey**

(edward and bella)

A/N: again I don't know the name of this song so I just came up with a title

Original lyrics

Daisy, Daisy give me your answer do

I'm half crazy, all for the love of you

It won't be a stylish marriage

I can't afford a carriage

But you'll look sweet on the seat

Of a bicycle built for two

Twilight Lyrics

Bella, Bella

Give me your answer do

I'm half crazy

All for the love of you

It **will **be a stylish marriage

I **can** afford a carriage

But you'll look sweet

Upon the seat

Of a Volvo built for two

A/N: so that's all I got so far, send me some reviews go check out my other stories, and tell me if there's a song you want me to put in Twilight lyrics kay love yawl, It's three in the morning so I'm gonna go to bed now


End file.
